


Introductions

by EGB_Identity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poor Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGB_Identity/pseuds/EGB_Identity
Summary: Hello! This is my first work on archiveofourown. It's not really a 'work' per se, just a little short tidbit to see how posting works on this site is like.Basically Will meets  wendigo!Hannibal in the woods and it's kinda awkward. I'm an awkward writer.





	Introductions

Let it be known that William Graham was no coward. He'd had his fair share of horrifying experiences, in which he delved deep within the minds of psychotic serial killers with no inhibitions. He'd seen it all. People turned inside out, backs flayed to look like wings suspended by wires, and even dozens of corpses sewed together assorted by skin color. 

Will had, however, never seen something like this. 

The man was easily seven feet tall, with high cheekbones and neatly combed hair. On either side of that carefully groomed head were massive black antlers that seemed to endlessly reach up into the sky. Eyes as dark as blood were fixed right on Will with an unwavering stare.

For a moment Will wondered if he was hallucinating. But he had already been diagnosed with encephalitis; already been treated with good medicine. There was no possible reason his eyes should deceive him. Will took a shuddering breath of cold air. He was standing in the woods surrounding his home, and the moon was his only light to expose the strange creature he saw. 

"Who are you?" He managed to choke out. The creature didn't answer.

"Why are you here?" He tried again, but the creature only cocked its head.

Will debated booking it back to the safety of his home, but hesitated due to the possibility that the creature would chase him. Taking a deep breath, he took a single step backwards while maintaining eye contact with the creature. 

"For the love of God, don't hurt me," he muttered under his breath. And to his shock, the creature began to speak.

"Why plead to an uncaring God and not to me?" His voice was deep and smooth. It didn't seem like a voice belonging to an evil monster. Will paused.

"To be honest, you don't seem the type to heed a person's begging," he responded. 

The creature stepped closer, and then closer still. Like a deer in headlights, Will was unable to move. 

"There are types of begging that any man shall heed to."


End file.
